


Disparate

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock's in a Kirk sandwich.





	Disparate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during “The Enemy Within” episode, where a transporter accident splits Jim into two “good” and “evil” parts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s something so horribly _twisted_ about kissing himself over his lover’s shoulder, but Jim does it anyway, because he loves the strangled moan that snakes out of Spock’s throat. Jim’s own tongue tastes like ash in his mouth, and his doppelganger is too forceful with his teeth, but he knows Spock likes the way it looks. So he indulges it until he can’t stand being bitten anymore, and then he pulls away to share something chaste and sweet with his first officer. 

Spock leans right into him. Spock’s entire body strains closer, arms locking tighter around his waist and cock driving deeper into his channel—Jim nearly chokes on the feeling of being _filled_; Spock’s so long, so thick, so _warm_. The heat cloys at Jim’s body from the inside out. Spock rolls into him at a fluid, sensual pace, though Jim can see just how erratically the _other_ Jim is bucking into him. That Captain Kirk fucks Spock with purpose, driving in and out at a merciless speed. Jim can feel the vibrations of it throughout Spock’s pliant body. But Spock is impressively restrained, and he takes that virile pounding without delivering it in return. His thrusts are measured, almost gentle. Jim rides him in the front while the second Kirk fucks Spock from behind. It’s a sticky mess of limbs and mouths and dripping sweat, but Jim’s grateful for the opportunity. He feels like he’s _consuming_ Spock more wholly than he ever has. 

He knows Spock loves it too. He can see it in the dark haze of Spock’s dilated eyes. Spock’s kisses are more frantic than usual, his fingers digging in just a _bit_ too much. He hasn’t said a word about it. He must have thought this whole idea _insane._ And it is. But it’s worth it. In a way, Jim loves seeing the image of himself utterly _wrecking_ his first officer. 

He loves Spock in a sweet, gooey way that he’d never mix with violence. He litters Spock in tender kisses and runs his hands reverently along Spock’s shoulders, arching into Spock’s body with grace and dignity. It’s such a stark contrast of emotions. When they merge again, it won’t be like this. It’ll be somewhere right in the middle, between fucking hard and _making love_. This is the only time he’ll get to have all the extremes. 

Spock gasps against his mouth. Jim tilts back to see that the other him is biting down into Spock’s shoulder, fierce enough to draw green blood. Jim mewls in sympathy and nuzzles at Spock’s cheek, but he can tell that Spock is fine, that Spock wants to continue—Spock doesn’t stop thrusting up into him. The delicious burn makes Jim see stars. Through their bond, still thick and healthy even now, Jim can feel how much pleasure they both bring to him. It feels strange to not be jealous. Spock muffles a groan against his cheek and murmurs, breathless, “_Jim_... I fear I won’t last much longer...”

Jim nods. He’s dizzyingly close himself. He kisses Spock’s cheek and whispers, “I love you.”

Spock scrunches his eyes close. He won’t want to admit to the emotion, but Jim knows it’s mutual. They’ve _belonged_ together ever since Jim first set foot on the Enterprise. 

The other Jim slams home into Spock and hisses, “_You’re mine._”


End file.
